Time Of Dying
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: "You're one of us now I'm afraid", It was all so much to take in to know the world you knew is gone and that you have to do things you never thought in a million years you would do. SLASH Adam/Jay, Adam/?, Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue

**AN/: This is a AU. Edge was never forced to retire back in 2011 and has thus been wrestling this whole time. **

Adam Copeland was in the locker room getting ready for his match. He was ecstatic tonight seeing as it was the Royal Rumble he always gets more of a spark in him when it's a Pay Per View especially one of such magnitude. He was going to win the World Heavyweight title tonight.

Even though he won it on numerous occasions he still felt giddy and euphoric after every time. He was going against the Big Show and they were going to tear the house down. He finished lacing up his boots when the locker room door opened up and his best friend walked through.

Adam smiled. "Hey Jay," he said as he gave his friend a great big embrace. "You psyched for you're return,"

Jay had been out the better part of the end of last year with yet another injury, and was finally making his long awaited return to the ring. Maybe they were just two injury prone losers he thought, anyway he could tell his friend was pretty happy to be back.

"Yeah, after all that rehab I'm glad to finally be back in a ring again," said Jay with a grateful smile on his face as they broke their embrace and sat in a nearby chair. "So what about you man I heard you're gonna be carrying the belt again."

"Yeah even after winning it as many times as I have the feeling never really changes." he smiled a proud smirk. "So what number are you entering at," asked Adam as he sat down in a chair across from Jay.

"I'm not sure," Jay said with obvious uncertainty. "I think their still trying to square away a proper ending for tonight."

"It's so like them to do everything last minute," Adam just shook his head at the last minute tendencies of the writers.

"So," Jay said with a smirk. "I do get the first shot at the title once you win it right?"

Adam just laughed. "We'll see man it's all up to the board of directors, but wouldn't that be something amazing though," he said with a glint in his eyes as he gestured with his hands. "Just think of it Edge at Wrestlemania 29 for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Yes, I can see it now," Jay says with a smile and a gesturing of his own hand. "Christian wins World title in a shocking thirty seconds and the crowd goes wild for Captain Charisma."

Adam just erupts in giggles at his friends imagination. "Yeah right dude," Adam says with a playful hit to his friends shoulder.

"Hey it could happen," Jay says with a pout and a playful hit back at his best friend.

Then next thing either of them knew they were wrestling around on the locker room floor very reminiscent of when they were teenagers playing around on Adam's living room floor. Jay had Adam in a headlock and was telling the slightly older man he had to say uncle to be released. Adam was very headstrong at first then he noticed Jay not giving up.

"Okay Jay I give!" Adam yelled trying to get out of it but Jay was having none of that.

"What was that Adam I think I'm not hearing you right," he chuckled.

"Uncle, Uncle!" he yelled and Jay let the man out of the hold as he let out a giggling fit at his friend. Adam turned over and looked straight into the mans eyes with a faux upset face.

"You're so mean Jay," he pouted.

"You know you liked it." Jay said with a grin as he looked down into Adam's eyes and held his gaze. He soon found himself leaning down and Adam leaning up they were both lost in the moment. That was until there was a knock on the door and a shout that Adam was on in ten minutes.

Both men blushed as Jay got up to let Adam up. "So I guess I'll see you after my match." Adam said as he headed towards the door only to turn right back around and plant a kiss on Jay's cheek.

"Good luck," Jay told Adam to which Adam replied "Right back at you."

* * *

Adam was so happy he left the locker room and was headed into the opening match for the World Championship against The Big Show with whom was a good friend to him. He was going to win the match and hopefully head to Wrestlemania as champ and maybe he might wrestle Jay.

_Jay._ Man did he love Jay they had been friends since they were boys and had done the nearly impossible and became WWE superstars together. They have went through so much together and always ended up back with the other. They had been on and off for what feels like forever, but what Adam knew is that they just belonged together being with Jay had always made his heart flutter and stop and every other cliche there was. When they weren't together Adam just didn't feel right.

Adam smiled and wondered how rare it was that someone could know their soul-mate nearly there whole life. He was stretching his leg and shoulder muscles as he walked down the hallway that led to the gorilla position. That was until he bumped into a large body with a familiar face. He looked up at the man towering him with shock and a big smile.

"Mark what are you doing here I thought you weren't going to show up until tomorrow for Raw," said Adam wondering why he was here tonight.

Mark gave Adam a kind smile. "Well I came to see a few of the guys you know to see how everyone was doing."

"That's good so I have too know Deadman who are you taking on this year at Wrestlemania. There's just so many rumors and it's best to hear from the source so who is it," Adam said while standing on pins and needles.

"You're just gonna have too find out when everyone else does." he said with a half smile that soon disappeared and his face showed nothing but seriousness. He then put a hand on Adam shoulders and looked him into the eyes. "Anyway I just want to wish you luck out there with Paul."

"Thanks a lot Mark." he said sincerely.

Mark looked at him for a brief moment before he slowly removed his hand from Adam's shoulder. "Well I ought to let you go finish getting ready".

"Okay Mark well I guess I'll see you around then," he said as he parted ways with the deadman and headed towards gorilla position for his match.

On the way there he thought of how Mark was acting just a little weird.

* * *

A figure stepped next to Mark and looked into the direction that Adam had just walked into.

"It's really a shame Mark I mean he's such a good kid," he said with a shake of his head.

"I know I know but it's the price of the job man he's on the list and you know as well as I do what that means."

"Yeah I know but it just sucks."

Mark just sighed "Let's go find the guys for the time being,"

* * *

" I can't believe he's actually standing King he got up after the Big Show decked him with a WMD." Michael Cole said from his position at the announcers desk next to Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"I can't believe it either Cole, Edge must have some incredible luck on his side tonight at the Royal Rumble." said Jerry in absolute shock to what he was witnessing.

Edge had just narrowly avoided Big Show lunging at him and was setting up the spear. He waited for Big Show to get on two feet before he charged at the man and delivered a spear, then quickly got into a pin.

"1,2,3 " shouted Cole and Jerry at the same time. "NEW WORLD CHAMPION,NEW WORLD CHAMPION," shouted Jerry Lawler.

Then everything went in slow motion Edge stood on his feet with a huge smile on his face and as referee Charles Robinson was walking to him with the championship he felt numb and then dizzy and then complete darkness.

**A/N: Okay so do you all want me to continue if so then review if you want to know what's next.**


	2. Fogged Memories

**A/N: Yeah well all mistakes are my own and nobody belongs to me. Also my internet was off so I decided to update. I hope you like it. **

Adam's POV

It took me what felt like the longest of time to get my bearings I had no idea where I was then things started to become clearer until I looked around and noticed that I was in the ring still at the arena. The arena looked to be completely empty and I couldn't help but wonder I was still here and where everyone was.

I started to blink rapidly taking in my surroudings that's when my mind bombarted itself with questions. What were you doing still at the arena? When did the pay-per-view end? Where was everyone? Why did you seem so confused?

I had no idea what was happening I was trying my hardest to remember the last thing I was doing. I then conjure up the memory of standing in the middle of the ring, setting Paul up for the finisher but things just get hazy after that. You don't even remember if you finished the match but you had too. Right? Nothing absolutely nothing makes sense right now. It feels like one of those mornings after you and Jay didn't know your limitations on Bud Light the night before. It feels like a person just couldn't be more confused as you are in this moment. I finally leave the ring becase standing in the middle wondering why I'm so confused is just gonna make me even more confused.

Not really sure what to do next I decided to go to my locker room and find Jay maybe he could shed some light on whats happened. I don't really see anyone besides a couple of backstagehands to busy cleaning and packing to notice me.

Upon arrival to the locker room you find both you and Jay's things still here yet no Jay and that's just odd. You know Jay and you and him always drive back to the hotel together it's like an obvious unspoken agreement between you and him.

I was just about to head out of the locker room when Mark walks in and closes the door behind him. He stares at me with a strange look on his face it looks like he's upset or worried which strikes you as a little odd becase he's Mark but I shake it off anyway.

"Hey Mark have you seen Jay he should be here. We always drive back together and I'm having a hard time remembering what happened so I need him to fill me in". I chuckle. "I must of not gotten enough sleep last night and it's gotten the worst of me".

He clears his voice and then his whole expession changes to that of a calmed state nothing like a moment ago. "Yeah Jay left a while ago with many of the others," he said.

"That's really weird that he'd leave without me, do you know why he left all of a sudden," I say.

"Yeah," he says simply.

I wait for him to elaborate on the simple answer but it seems like he's not going to then as soon as I open my mother to question him he speaks.

"How about you and me got for a little walk kid."

I stare mutely for a few seconds then I nod my head yes, he then turns around and opens the doors and then the two of us make or way out.

He then leads me down one of the hallways but I'm not really pay attention to where he's leading me. I'm just intriuged by how different he's acting. I don't really see much emotion out of Mark so this is new.

"You know that Jay is a standup guy I'm glad you had somebody like him," he says not looking my way.

"Yeah I know he's the best boyfriend and best friend I've ever had he-

It's just then that I notice something odd about the way he worded his sentence. "Mark, what do you mean 'had'?

His expression became unreadable then I felt this horrible feeling of dread that something very bad had happened. I can already feel the tears beginning to fall as I ask him. "Did some- something happen to Jay."

He then looks back at me. "No, he's um fine kid nothing happened to him."

I breathed a sigh of relief that nothing has happened to Jay, then I noticed that him and I have ended up walking from backstage and are walking down the ramp. I look around and notice all the empty seats and It feels strange walking down this ramp without hearing the voices of thousands of people. I look over and see Mark climbing up the steel steps and get into the ring so I followed. The feeling of dread still with me as I walk up the steps and and step in between the ropes.

"You know we sacrifice so much to do what we love Adam. We go to hotel to hotel, city to city, arena to arena for years on end. And I'm not saying I hate even with all it's stress and sleeplessness. You do what you love, and I love this business. I see you and it amazes me how much you love it, you probably love it more than me and anyone I know, he said as he gingerly rubs his neck. "I don't think I see anyone with as much passion, and It's not gonna be the same anymore."

"Mark, what are you talking about you're starting to freak me,"

"Haven't you noticed anything weird aren't things very confusing and hazy, you're missing a huge chuck of time and you don't know why," he said trying to maintain a calm voice as it broke momentarily.

I started to think and all the things he saying were true, I didn't know what he was getting at but I did know I wanted Jay more than ever now.

"Mark, please take me to Jay, I need Jay," I told him with my voice and body shaken.

He looked at me and nodded. "Fine, I'll take you to Jay follow me,"

I did as I was told and followed him, we walked out to the parking lot and I watched him get unto his motorcycle and I relectantly joined him and got on the back. Just as he started up the motorcycle I shouted over it and giving it one last attempt.

"Are you gonna tell me where Jay is!"

He looked back at me briefly but didn't answer me and then he drove away. As he was driving wherever it was we were going I noticed that everything just felt different, seemed different even Mark who I had known for years something was seriously up with him. He even looked different but I just couldn't figure out why, I just really wanted to know what happened earlier and what's happening right now.

It wasn't long till I noticed Mark killed the engine and I looked around before getting off. "We're here," he told me as he got off as well.

That's when I finally noticed where he is. "Mark, why are we at a hospital," I asked him curiously.

"Because Jay's here you wanted him that's where I brought you," he asked as he started to walk toward one of the side entrances. I followed right after him.

We walked in and passed right by the head nurse which baffled me a little more, because didn't we have to talk to her. Mark went straight to the elevators and pushed the down arrow. I finally chose this time to voice my concerns again.

"Mark, is Jay here because one of our friends got hurt tonight," I asked hoping it wasn't true. The elevator dinged and Mark and I stepeed in. "Is that it."

"You'll find out soon kid," he said as he looked upward as the elevator numbers got lower and then it opened up and we got out my face quicked saddened when I notice that on the wall ahead of me the word said in big blue letters 'MORGUE'.

I turn to him tears already coming down my eyes "No! I screamed. "You said Jay was okay Mark!"

But before he could say anything or I cold yell at him more I heard it. Crying. I'd heard that crying a million times and I'd know it anywhere it was Jay. I quickly ran toward the sound and turned a corner and saw him sitting against a wall knees perched up and he was crying on his crossed forearms.

I screamed his name but he didn't hear me I tried again but nothing. I didn't know what was happening and then Mark was by my side loooking and me sullenly.

"Jay," Mark called out. Then Jay looks up right at Mark, his eyes are so red that there practically bloodshot and my heart just breaks. I call out to him again but he's still looking at Mark.

"Um, Glenn just called me and he and few guys are upstairs, I know you might want to be alone but I think it's best that you're with someone right now."

Jay slowly gets up and and approaches Mark and embraces him which takes him by surprise. I'm still trying to get Jay's attention but I still go ignored and I just want to know what's going on.

"Thanks, Marks," Jay says with a sniff then trying to stop his flow of tears. "I'm gonna go upstairs now," he says numbly and walks back towards the elevators.

"Jay!" I scream again yet still my attempt are gone unnoticed and I have to know what has made Jay the love of my life, my rock, my everything ignore me like that. What made him look so broken, so broken that it doesn't look like it could be fixed. I look to Mark for answers as my tears are the noise between the two of us.

"Mark what just happened!"

"Kid, are you really going to make me say it," he says clearing not wanting to divulge the information to me.

"Yes, Mark I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"I know you know at least a piece of you has too. You're just choosing to ignore it but you have to see it kid you have to just think about."

I'm trying to understand what he's trying to tell me, what do I have to try to understand, what do I need to know. My mind goes through the events of what just happened since coming from the arena and being here. Things get confusing again then things get clearer and then I can't stop the tears again.

"Mark, that can't be true," I say tears flowing everywhere. "It can't be I'm fine I'm no-

"I'm sorry Kid, I mean Adam I'm sorry but you died."

Everything is clear the moment he says those words, the moment he says them I remember everything. I remember the match with Paul I remember winning the World title I remember how I felt when the belt was going to be handed to me. I remember how happy I felt then I rememeber not really feeling anything anymore. I rememeber it all now I remember dying.

**A/N: Please review I would for you so please return the favor.**


	3. I'm What

Mark's POV

I dreaded telling the kid the news it doesn't really get any better with time. I must have done this a thousand times yet it was pretty hard for me to tell him. I have no idea why it was so hard I mean usually I lead with 'You died' because it's the job and I have to get it over with. But his death stung a little close to home for some reason. Probably because I'd actually work with him more than the others, I mean he's the only one I've did a WrestleMania with too so that could also add to it. I just didn't think his time was supposed to be up, but what can I do when you're numbers up its up.

I can tell everything that's happened is currently flashing through his mind like a strobe light. I hope he takes everything decent I mean sure everyone's different but maybe he'll take everything okay who knows. I notice he's starts focusing back at me.

"So I'm dead, I died tonight," he says running a hand through his hair as I'm sure he still trying to get a handle on everything.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I tell him as he tries to lead on the wall but goes straight through. He comes back second later his eyes completely bugging out.

"What the hell was that!" he screams as he puts his hand through the wall then back out again.

"Well, you died you don't exactly have a corporeal body anymore kid. I can tell by him getting lost in his head again that he realized that he'd went through things before. I saw him walk through his locker room door and he went straight through the ropes in the ring. Since he didn't know that he was well dead he didn't notice that he did those things, but I guess he does now and he's not taking it too well.

"Oh my god, Oh my god," he starts to shriek and pace around the floor furiously. "How can I be dead I have my how life ahead of me, I was going to continue living my dream and start a family with Jay, then we'd grow old together this was not supposed to happen."

"I know kid, but that's life and well death," I tell him simply.

He then stares at me again for quite a long time then it starts to piss me off. "What!" I snap at him.

"So I'm dead right," he tells me matter of factly.

"Yup that's pretty obvious,"

"If you can see me does that mean that you are dead too," he asks me questioningly.

"Well that a bit complicated how about we get out of this morgue and we go somewhere and talk about this," I tell him he just shrugs.

"I'm dead anyway I might as well go with you and hear what's what." he says as it seems like he's done with his five stages of grief.

I start walking and I don't feel his presence next to me and I look back to see him looking at the doors that lead to the morgue's freezer.

"So I'm in there well my body's in there anyway, I mean Jay must of saw it and everything right," he says looking at the door then me.

"Yeah do you wanna go in there and see it or something," I ask him but he just shakes his head.

"No, maybe later let's get going." he says as he heads to the elevator.

"You have a nice view," he tells me as he stares out the window of my hotel room.

"Thanks so did you just want to look out the window the whole time, or do you want to know why I can see you or what." I tell him a bit harshly so he can focus on what I had to say because he had to focus on everything that I want to tell him.

"Yeah, sorry it was just a beautiful view and it'll probably be the last one I'll see. So what is it you have to tell me Mark are you gonna help me get to heaven or something like that."

"No, nothing like that you see when you died, you died because you'd been called."

He stared at me with a confused expression. "Are you gonna tell me that I'm a vampire slayer or some crap like that am I Buffy now or something."

"No, kid you aren't gonna be fighting demons that shit isn't real. You've been called up because you're a reaper," I tell him matter of factly.

He just looks at me before bursting out in a bout of laughter. "I'm a reaper seriously Mark what kind of joke is this. You're saying I'm gonna go up to people in a black rope touch them and they drop dead."

"Well more or less I mean you don't wear a black rope but yeah," I tell as I sit down in one of the chairs.

"I'm just soaking in the fact that I'm dead and you expect me to believe I'm gonna be a reaper." he said as he covered his face with his hands and tried to sit down only to go straight through. "And why aren't you going through things I asked you before if you were dead, and you said it was complicated are you dead or not."

"Well technically yes I'm dead I died a while ago," I cleared my voice and looked up to him. "And I'm your reaper if that much wasn't obvious."

"Well that does explain a bit but you still haven't told me why people can see you and you don't have to worry about going through things like solid doors," he told me as he started to pace yet again.

"It's because unlike you I am in corporeal form."

"Well you just said I'm a reaper why aren't I corporeal or whatever yet," he asks.

"Because I've already sworn in you have to be sworn in to," I tell him as I go to my bag and get out the contract. "You have to sign this," I show him as I place the papers on the table.

"What is this," he inquires.

"It's a reaper contract if signed said being is a reaper for an undisclosed amount of time. Until the end of said undisclosed amount of years, decade, centuries whatever, you are a reaper and must perform reapers duties until contract expires.

"When does the contract expire," Adam asks curiously like he's interested.

"It varies I guess but we only reap those in the wrestling world, and we reapers of wrestling haven't been around very long."I tell him.

"Wrestling reapers?" Adam states incredulously. "This just gets even crazier you're telling me wrestling has its very own reapers apart from everyone else."

"Yeah reapers are all set up in categories so yeah," I tell him as he processes the information.

"This is insane if I sign a piece of paper I have to reap soul in my afterlife!" he says as he pulls at his hair. "I think I'm losing my mind this cannot be real this has to be a crazy dream,"

"I wish it were kid I didn't believe this either once upon a time but it is what it is okay." I get out of my chair and face him. "Listen kid you were chosen for a reason and not everyone is that lucky."

"This is lucky are you serious." he spits out with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You're damn right I'm serious so are you gonna sign that damn paper or what, because I could be doing better things with my time than explaining this shit to you. You know the choices so pick one!"

Adam goes back over to the window and looks out toward the moon and the horizon for a moment before looking back over at me and then walking back towards the table.

"Fine I'll sign it now how do I pick up this damn pen," Adam says irritated that he can't pick up the pen as his hand just goes through the table.

I want to laugh because I find it hilarious how upset he's getting but for some reason I don't want to piss the kid of even more. Damn he's getting under my skin again damn haven't I've had to watch over enough hardheaded blondes to last a life time. I really don't need to add to that list.

"Kid, you need to concentrate okay take a deep breath think of something happy you know a moment or a time something and it should work." I watch him intently he fails a couple times then a smile appears on his face and then he's successfully grabbing the pen.

"I did it," he smiles as he clutches the pen and signs his signature on the contract.

He looks back at me. "Now what Mark I don't feel any different did it work?"

"Touch the table and see," I tell him and he does so and his hand doesn't go through this time. He then sits down in the chair and smiles and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Finally, the whole going through walls thing was freaking me out, so since I've signed the contract what do I, well 'we' supposed to do now."

"Well I guess since you're official I could start the whole process of getting you ready. Kid you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so why don't you rest up."

"Rest up? I'm dead why do I need sleep," He asks me questioningly as he glances at the bed.

"Man there is so much you need to know, but yes even the dead still need sleep so rest up and I'll see you in the morning," He makes his way to the bed and sits down and I walk to the door.

"Where are you going this time of night? You can't leave me here after I've just learned all this information!" He asks matter of factly.

"Relax, kid I'll be back a little later I've got a little work to do tonight,"

"Wait, do you mean you're going out right now to take someone's soul!" Adam yells as he makes his way over to where I was standing.

I smile "See you catch on quick kid, I'll be back soon just get some rest okay."

He just nods mutely as I leave the room; I look into my pocket and check all the information before making my way to the elevator and down to the lobby. That's when I see him my target sitting on one of the couches in the lobby tapping away on his phone.

"Hey, do I know you?" I ask him as I walk over, that's when he looks up at me and a smile appears on his face.

"Oh my god it's you you're the Undertaker. Man I've seen all of your matches I'm a huge fan. I don't think we've met before my names Tim sir, Tim Bushwick." he says happily as he stands up and offers me his hand.

I look at it and then I give his hand a nice firm shake before letting go. "My Undertaker sir can I have your autograph? I know you're probably really busy and all but if it's not too much trouble," he says as he hands me his phone and a marker to sign my name on it. "It's no problem," I sign it and hand it back to him.

"Man my friends are gonna be so jealous." He says excitingly. "I've been wrestling for about a year and I really hope to have at least half as good a career as you've had,"

"Thanks, kid," I tell him and he smiles even wider before he's on his phone racing out the lobby.

"He seems like a good kid," I say only to myself as I too make my way out of the lobby. Just as I come out there's the sound of a car horn being blown loudly, there's a huge thunk and people seemingly coming from out of nowhere circling the car.

"Someone call an ambulance!" yelled one woman.

"Is he okay!" Shrieked another as she hurriedly took out her phone to call for assistance.

"Does he look okay? Call 911 lady! Screamed a man as he started to check for pulse. After that is was mostly loud muttering as people rushed to the Bushwick kid. "Whoa, is that me?" said Tim as he appeared beside me.

"Yep," I told him.

"So am I dead,"

"Yup,"

"Well, that just sucks,"

"Tell me about it kid," I told him understandingly.

"So what happens now?"

"Well now you crossover then I go to hotel bar because I need a drink."

**A/N: Hope you all like it I try my best, review so I can become a better writer.**


End file.
